Sam Hanna
|portrayed = |section.fa = |first.jag = |first.ncis = |first.ncisla = |appearance.list = show }} Sam Hanna is a former Navy SEAL-turned-NCIS Special Agent who currently works for the Office of Special Projects in Los Angeles and who also serves as fellow NCIS Special Agent G. Callen's partner in the field. Biography Pre-Series Born to an unnamed mother and father in Brooklyn, New York, Sam's dream from a very early age was to be a Navy SEAL. As a child he was sent to military school by his father Colonel Hanna who served in the marines. He disciplined Sam very hard and was rather disappointed when Sam joined the navy instead the marine corps. After finishing high school, Sam presumably enlisted in the Navy and finally achieved his dream of becoming a SEAL. During his time as a SEAL, Sam served in Bosnia, Afghanistan, and Iraq. While on one mission in Bosnia, Sam, along with another member of his unit, Dickerson, was captured and tortured before being buried alive. Dickerson, who had been shot, later succumbed to his wounds and died while Sam was eventually rescued by the other members of their team. At some point, Sam met and befriended Lieutenant Commander Steve McGarrett with Steve promising a steak dinner. Sam eventually left the military with the rank of Senior Chief Petty Officer and applied to join NCIS, which resulted in him being assigned to the Office of Special Projects in Los Angeles. NCIS Season 6 Like the other members of the OSP team, Sam made his debut appearance during the Season 6/backdoor pilot episode, Episode:Legend (Part 1). Sam was also present when Callen was left gravely wounded in a drive-by shooting during Episode:Legend (Part 2), and after shooting at the assassins who later fled, arrived on the scene, and tended to Callen while also calling for an ambulance, urging Callen to stay with him. In , Sam, along with Agent Lara Macy, conducted the interrogation of the surviving terrorist, Haziq Khaleel. NCIS: Los Angeles Season 1 In Season 1 it was revealed that Sam brought a young Sudanese boy named Mowahd Dusa to the US while still serving in the Navy. He shot and killed Moe's father during a mission in Chad. NCIS: Los Angeles Season 2 In Season 2 after Moe was sent to prison for being involved with Dominic Vail's kidnapping, Sam got a call from prison that Moe got beat up. Sam went undercover to be near Moe and investigating a case that involved Abdul Habaza who eventually killed Moe. Near the end of Season 2 Sam got his revenge by killing Abdul Habaza for Moe's death. NCIS: Los Angeles Season 3 In Episode:Pa Make Loa (Hawaii Five-0), a crossover with NCIS: Los Angeles and also a part of Hawaii Five-0 Season 2, Sam traveled with Callen to Hawaii after learning of Dracul Comescu's presence in Hawaii. NCIS: Los Angeles Season 4 In Season 4 it was revealed that Sam's wife Michelle Hanna is a former CIA Agent and the two of them met and fell in love while working on a failed mission task force trying to catch Isaak Sidorov a russian arms dealer. Eight years later Isaak Sidorov showed up again with Michelle going undercover again as Quinn and Sam and Deeks being tortured by him. NCIS: Los Angeles Season 5 In Season 5 Sam, together with Callen, Deeks, Granger and CIA agent Sabatino went to Afghanistan to rescue Blye and her ex-fiance Jack during the White Ghost incident. After rescuing them, in the final episode, Deep Trouble-Part I, he, together with Callen, is traped in a submarine, confronting the main antagonist of this season: an unnamed terrorist with assistance of another named Ali Hanna. NCIS: Los Angeles Season 6 Trivia *He is married to Michelle Hanna who is a former CIA agent, and the two of them have a young daughter named Kamran Hanna. Sam also has a son named Aiden Hanna who currently attends a military school. *He is very proud of his time as a SEAL, which is analogous to NCIS Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs's history as a Marine. *He and Callen have been partners for more than 5 years. *Like Special Agent Timothy McGee, Sam is afraid of maggots as revealed in Episode:Brimstone. He and McGee are also left-handed, although he has been seen writing with his right hand. *He has Coulrophobia (fear of Clowns) and hates snakes. *He drives a Dodge Challenger SRT-8. *He was tortured by Isaac Siderov who liked Michelle known as Quinn as well. *He pretends to dislike Deeks but he really doesn't. External Sources CBS Press Release on the scheduling for NCIS: Los Angeles for the 2009-2010 season Category:Characters Category:Americans Category:NCIS Agents Category:Navy SEALs